


Definitely Goons

by BlackIce_K1lls



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bacon Soup is ink, Bendy and "Bendy" are two different characters, Gen, Peter is like a sponge, Peter likes ink, Tapes will fix anything, along with paper, alternate universes gets talked about, as a food, it's been WAY more than 30 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIce_K1lls/pseuds/BlackIce_K1lls
Summary: Peter smells ink coming from the studio and investigates. Who could pass up free food? It's just that just about everyone is a goon.Except for maybe Bendy.





	1. A Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I watch Smashbits Animation as a guilty pleasure and got this idea from their second video about BATIM and various other places(I can't tell because it'll spoil the story).
> 
> Hope you like!

Not even once in his life, Peter made a good decision.

Peter just wanted food. Just food. Any food would do.

He caught a wiff of ink from the abandoned studio from down the lane and decided to investigate.

Packing various items into a messenger bag and buying it from a store, he went off to get food!

-

Peter opened the door and was immediately hit by the smell of ink. Delicious.

Taking note of the hole in front of him, he maneuvered his way around and actually got to exploring.

Though the place reeked of ink, Peter could not eat any of it. Why? Because all the ink was soaked EVERYWHERE. Chairs, floors, doors, the freaking ceiling. All of it was soaked in pure, delicious ink that he couldn't eat.

"Ugh! Why can't I find a spot of ink that I can just- Oh, a tape recorder!" Peter's attention quickly turned to a recorder on a table. He pressed play and, to sum it up, this guy must think this Joey character sucks.

He saw posters of a demon named Bendy and wolf thing named Boris. He didn't really take note of that.

Peter wandered about, taking note of a Boris locked down he didn't mind and a boarded up room. After attempting to look for any ink that wasn't on the floor and that it was accessible, Peter gave up. He reluctantly left.

Until he realized he had forgotten about the hole at the front and promptly fell in. And it wasn't a soft landing either. It was human(ish) body on wood and pipes from a 20 something foot fall!(about 6.096 meters)

Peter pressed play on another tape he found, a different voice this time. It sounded gruffer and grumpier from the other one. Basically, the pipes can go live in a junkyard and Joey can go drown.

Peter sniffed the air, strong with ink, but particularly stronger in a direction. Going down not too many stairs, he was met with two burst ink pipes!

Finally, FOOD!

But of course, the world wanted to piss on him. As soon as a drop of that ink it him, Peter immediately started screaming. That wasn't because ink wasn't supposed to be on skin, no.

It was because the taste tasted like a screaming well of voices that wouldn't shut the hell up!

Peter quickly went through the mini inkfall, shaking off any impure ink as to prevent any more screams. And then he noticed a slightly open door.

Only hesitating for a second, Peter swiftly opened the door to reveal a small tiny, itty bitty Bendy with a tail sleeping on what seemed to be an alternate version of a pentagram.

"Holy Christ."

Peter cocked his head, his white hair getting in his mouth and a large lock obscuring his right eye, and made his way to the demon. Its tail twirled about like a cat and Peter giggled at the thought.

He slammed the door shut, wincing because he though he had disturbed the demon and sighed when it was still asleep.

Peter lightly kicked it with his foot and nothing happened. He stepped back and stared for a bit.

Should they even wake this Bendy thing up? It seems so peaceful. Plus, it could be dangerous.

Nah, who cares?

"Hey, wake up!" Peter yelled. "Wake up! Hey, wake up!"

Peter frowned and picked up the demon and shook it. "Wake up!" Fast asleep. "It's boring being by myself! Wake up!"

After about half an hour or so, he gave up. Pulling up a nearby chair, he sat down and angrily looked at the demon before him.

Only then did it begin to stir.


	2. Blue Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: While I was on other tabs, the page here decide to reload when I got back and I lost a good chunck of my work. Peter and Bendy were going to enter the infirmary(I had gone to look for the sign for the place) and then it was all deleted to when Peter and Bendy heard Sammy's second tape.
> 
> Mentally crying on the inside.

_Ugh._

_My head._

_What happened?_

"-nally! You're awake! It was starting to get boring around here!"

Peter grinned at the Bendy thing before him. He finally had some company! It was slowly becoming Portal to him without any contact.

The Bendy thing tilted its head and its tail turned into a question marked shape. Peter noticed and asked, "Oh, right. You probably don't know me. I'm Pa- Peter. I'm Peter. And you?"

The Bendy thing looked off to the side, pausing for a bit.  _I don't know._

"Not much of a talker, eh?" The Bendy thing looked up at Peter and got up. "I can work with that. How about this…"

Peter bent down to its level. "You seem pretty tiny compared to this place and I don't know your name, so maybe I can carry you around here to find a way out and I can just call you Bendy? You like that?"

Bendy frowned and realized, what happened was he was out? All he remembers are small scraps. Secondly, how did he get here and why is he here?

So, not fully trusting the teen(?) in front of him, Bendy nodded.

Petter smiled and scooped up Bendy immediately, holding him in one arm. Peter saw an axe propped up against a coffin and grabbed that too.

Bendy frowned. "What? It could come in handy!" Peter said.

Chopping a door down and down a set of stairs they went.

"'He will set us Free'. I swear, if there's a cult of some Betty Boop shit here…" Peter muttered. Bendy on the other hand had his eyes on another tape.

Peter turned to the tape too and perking at more voices. They sat down and Peter pressed play. The tape was weirdly poetic and, for some reason, had Jesus vibes as well. Also, this guy wants chocolates. Specifically, caramel.

"I said, can I get some caramel?"

The same voice from the tape, only clearer and louder. Bendy flinched and Peter shrugged it off. Putting Bendy down, Peter grabbed a can of bacon soup.

Bendy got the idea of what he was doing and was shaking his head. Bacon soup is disgusting. Too late though, since Peter had already eaten the whole can. The whole can. Like the tin can was eaten too.

Peter paused then grabbed about 3 or 4 can and stuffed it in his bag. Looking over at Bendy for a bit, Peter grabbed him again and went on their merry way.

They were met with a flooded corridor and Peter collectively groaned. "Ugh! Why is it flooded!?" 

Bendy nudged him and Peter loudly suffered(impure ink + contact = screaming). Bendy noticed a man holding a cutout walking by and tried to grabbed his attention but failed.

They finally got out of that godforsaken corridor and Bendy jumped out of Peter's arms to look for the man he saw. Nothing. Just Bendy cutout in front of a pentagram thing.

As for Peter, he spotted more Bacon Soup and chugged down more cans while Bendy inspected the area. Turning his head to the right, Peter groaned again as they were met with a shut gate. "Does this mean we have to backtrack?"

Bendy perked up and turned to Peter. "We need to open this gate and I'm guessing we need to pull some switches. I just hate backtracking."

Bendy shrugged and pulled open a switch box Peter revealed after eating so much goddamn Bacon Soup. He pulled down the switch and one of the lights of the gate flickered off.

"Ah, so that's what we gotta find. Wait, that means I need to suffer again. No!"

Peter did give in and backtracked(and suffered twice) to find the two other stupid switches for the stupid gate.

It opened and the Music Department was before them(after cutting a few boards down).

Peter clicked another tape he found by the sign and it seems that the caramel guy is another Joey sucks guy too. He frowned. Why is everyone hating on this guy? He's gonna have to find these eventually. Especially when they're all strewn about conviently like a game.

"Oh, power switch thingy! Turn!" Peter turned the switch and power soon returned to the Music Department. And then a bunch of searchers appeared. "Shit. What are those things?"

"Hang on. I got this." Peter swiftly killed all of them. One hit kills actually. Maybe because he's so used to killing things. Ah, well.

Another gate opened to not much really. A flooded office door, a tape, and a closet.

Peter turned to Bendy. "I don't want to suffer again. Do you mind pressing play on the recorder?"

Not wanting to hear Peter scream (again for the fourth time) and wanting to hear the tape, Bendy agreed. Peter outstretched his arm holding Bendy and Bendy pressed play. 

Same guy Peter heard when he got here. Apparently, he couldn't find his "stupid keys". And something about if Sammy found out, he was "outta here!"

Peter groaned again. "Ugh. We have to backtrack again." Pulling Bendy back, Peter said, "Welp, let's find this man's stupid keys and open that stupid closet."

Bendy nodded and they made their way to the recording studio.

They played another tape, female this time around. Something about tables and chairs and this Alice character, Peter couldn't remember because both him and Bendy left on the grounds that this girl was boring.

They went up to the projector room, Peter fiddling with the projector and Bendy playing another tape. A new voice, male, talking about this Sammy guy again and how he would kick out everyone in the middle of recording, turn on the projector, play a few instruments, and after a long time, he'd come out and tell everyone to go back to work.

"This Sammy guy seems like an asshole to me." Bendy crossed his arms. "Yes, I know that it's coming from only two perspectives, but who kicks out everyone for like a long time, who can't do any work, and then tells them to go back to work when it's probably too late to get anything done?"

Bendy nodded and looked into the trash can. No dice.

They did eventually find the stupid keys and opened the stupid closet. Peter found and ate more Bacon Soup while, again, Bendy pressed play on the recorder.

Caramel guy again, with the weird poeticness and Jesus vibes from the recording. Peter resisted the urge to yell "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!" as the Caramel guy mentioned it. They did need to play a specific order of instruments: bass, drum, banjo, violin.

They went back and realized that they forgot the combination. Cue the backtracking song.

This time they remembered the combination, turned the projector on, and played. Once the sanctuary opened, Peter sighed in relief and Bendy bobbed up and down.

The sanctuary wasn't much to look at. 3 bass fiddles, a big cobwebs, a desk, a toilet, a pentagram, and the valve they needed to turn.

They turned it and flinch at a goddamn cutout. Peter gets more annoyed when more searchers appear when they got out of the sanctuary.

"God freaking dammit." Peter sighed, put down Bendy, pulled out the axe, and started hacking away.

After he was finished, Peter picked Bendy back up and looked at a man staring at both of them. Peter prompted a staring contest but nothing happened, so Peter and Bendy went on their merry way.

They wandered over to the infirmary, past the screaming organ when Peter played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and noticed that a valve was missing. Peter pulled down the utility access lever and the two of them went down the sewers. Bendy saw a man's shadow but played no mind to it.

Since the sewers weren't too flooded(the ink was like half an inch/1.27 centimeters deep), Peter didn't really suffer and set Bendy down. It just smelled of ink and made Peter more hungry. The writings on the wall didn't really bother them too much.

The two saw a searcher with a bowler hat on and had their valve, but when Peter got close to the boards it was behind, it went away.

Cutting down the boards, they made their way down and came upon another recording. About a lyricist going down here, keeping his nosed closed, to write the lyrics for this Sammy guy. Peter guessed that this lyricist might be the thing holding their valve.

Bendy grabbed the recording and followed after Peter, who was mildly annoyed at the bowler hat searcher. So much so that he was gonna squish it before Bendy stopped him.

"What?" Bendy handed him the tape. "Mm, oh! Exchange with the thing with the tape for the valve! Good idea! Only, how do I get close enough to give it the tape."

Bendy thought for a moment before heading to a clean wall and dipping a finger into the ink. He knows who that man was and wrote his name on the wall.

"'Jack Fain' huh? Reminds me Sammy Fain and Jack Lawrence."

"?"

"Oh, they're musical composers. Though I'm pretty sure that Sammy is dead. Sorry."

"Anyways." Peter grabbed the recording with two hands and pressed played. "I can't get to close, right? Judging by the way it acted, it seems pretty shy and I don't want to scare it- It's right behind me, isn't it?"

Bendy nodded and Peter whipped around to see the seacher, which had backed away a few feet once he moved. Peter sighed and slowed scooted his way toward it. Assuming that this thing was a man named Jack Fain, Peter accidentally started to call this thing Jacky boy(if you know who voices Shawn Flynn, you know why it's kinda awkward for Peter)

"Here Jacky boy, Jacky boy, Jacky boy. I just need the valve you have and I can give you a nice recording! Of you! So just give me the valve and I'll give you this! C'mon, co-op with me Jacky Boy. Please?"

Peter was about two feet away from Jack, eyes shut, arm extended out with the recording. Jack grabbed the recording from Peter's hand, replaced it with the valve, and slinked away.

Peter opened his eyes and looked at the valve in his hand. "Huh, that was easier than I thought." Peter looked at the sewer. "Thank you! You have a nice hat!"

Turning around and scooping up Bendy, the two went back to the infirmary, put the valve back on, and turned it. Finally, they could enter Sammy's office.

After activating the pump control and leaving Sammy's office, Bendy was knocked from Peter's arm and Peter was hit with a dustpan and fell to the floor.

"Sleep, sleep sheep. Rest your head. It's time for bed." A figure loomed over him. Same guy from the sanctuary.

Peter retaliated with, "No it isn't! I'm like 114! I go to sleep at like 1am!"

"Just shut up!" And the figure slapped.

-

"There we go, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep running away, now do we?"

"Mn, what?" Peter shook his head and his vision cleared. He saw a man with a Bendy mask over his face suspenders and pants and only that. The man was shirtless and Peter remembered he was gay. It didn't really help that the man was also very *ahem* "fit". Peter tried hard not to blush and inhaled sharply. 

"It was nice of you to visit me, though you're probably here for Joey."

"What?" Peter looked around. "Wait, where's Bendy?"

The man spoke, "He isn't need for this sort of thing. Now tell me, do you like sacrifices?"  ~~God, his voice is so goddamn silky smooth. Goddammit,~~ ~~he~~ ~~sounds like goddamn Aaron Landon.~~

Peter replied, "Not really. I'd prefer people not."

"Well, they're actually my favorite thing!"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Why not music or exercise? Everyone's so kooky these days."

The man paused for a moment before talking again. "I got bored of Christianity, then being Catholic, then I was a Sikh, then I was a scientologist at one point, now I'm in this weird inky prison worshipping Bendy."

"Catchy. Ah, wait. Man! There is some weird Betty Boop cult shit going on!"

"No there isn't. I'm just going to sacrifice you to free me from this inky black body."

"That..." Peter paused. "That actually sounds kinda racist."

"No, it's because the ink is black and I don't like it."

"What if it was like blue ink?"

"Well then, that actually be kinda cool."

"Really?" 

"Shut up! I can hear him!" The man looked off up into his left.

Peter was silent before saying, "I don't hear anything."  

"Shh!" The man got really close to Peter's face(ever hear of personal space?) "We must speak softly, for now the time of sacrifice is upon us!"

The man walked off to the right, shutting the door behind him. The loud speaker roared, "Hear me Bendy! Sacrifice this goon and free me from my inky body!"

Peter was worsened when the man called him a goon. The man spoke again, only fearful. "No, not me! I'm not the goon!"

Peter yelled, "He is definitely the goon!"

"I'm not the- AAGGHH!"

"Oh, he is dead." Noticing the ink pooling from the door, Peter spoke again, "Yep, he is definitely dead!"

He broke out of the bonds very easily and a small body slumped to the floor. "Oh that was easy. Why didn't I do that before? Oh right, Bendy!

Peter turned around and found an unconscious Bendy. Grabbing him and his axe, more searchers appeared. "As, yes! Convenient weapon placement."

Casually killing the things, Peter proceeded to cut down boards, spotting a door at then end of the hallway. His axe broke as soon as this Bendy thing that definitely wasn't Bendy appeared from the ink in front of that door. "Okay, not going that way!" And Peter ran off to the left.

"Bendy" wasn't going all that fast. Peter looked around the corner. "Y'know, you're going pretty slow actually. I mean I could briskly walk away and I'd still survive. Plus you got a limp so, bye bish!"

Then Peter ran to the nearest open door and slammed it shut.

Exhausted, Peter gripped Bendy and stumbled to the nearest area. A Bacon Soup can rolled by and Peter got more defensive.

"Hey! I know you're in here! Come out here and show yourself!"

Boris walked in, perfect as ever.

"Oh, the weird wolf Surgeon Simulator guy."

Peter looked around, then back at Boris, and Peter smiled.

"Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with Sammy's sacrifice had a lot of content pulled from Smashbits Animation BATIM animation for Chapter 2.
> 
> Also, yes. Sammy Fain and Jack Lawrence are really people and Sammy Fain is actually dead. Jack still got stuff going for him.


End file.
